


Семь раз, когда Харгривзы шокировали своей эрудицией

by Danny_R



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 12:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Сэр Реджинальд Харгривз был отвратительным отцом, но образование своим приемным детям он дал отменное.





	Семь раз, когда Харгривзы шокировали своей эрудицией

1.

Лютер всегда выглядел квотербеком в старшей школе. Девочки пачками велись на его внешность, а он не хотел предавать Эллисон даже лишней беседой с какой-нибудь незнакомкой. Она для него была единственной. Но иногда всё же случались ситуации, когда он не мог ничего поделать с нежеланным женским вниманием.

В один из таких случаев Лютер просто шёл домой из библиотеки.

Невесомая блондиночка с прозрачной кожей врезалась в него, рассыпав по земле целую поляну жёлтых нарциссов. Цветы были такими красивыми, весенними. И девушка… тоже.

— Я брёл, как облачко весною, один, меж долом и горой. И вдруг увидел пред собою нарциссов жёлтых целый рой, — не сдержался Лютер.

— Как красиво, — расцвела девушка. — Это вы придумали?

Лютер смутился. Зачем он вообще процитировал эти дурацкие стихи? Вечно с ним так.

— Я? О нет, это Вордсворт.

Девушка засмеялась. Её смех был похож на звон маленьких хрустальных колокольчиков. Эллисон смеялась не так — громко, со всей душой.

— Вы не похожи на того, кто разбирается в поэзии, — сказала незнакомка.

— Это не я, это всё отец. Он старается дать нам разностороннее образование.

— Наверное, он хороший человек.

Да, наверное… Хороший.

2.

Юдора прогоняла Диего с места преступления уже, наверное, раз в третий.

Убийство в чайнатауне было совершенно среднестатистическим, но Диего, естественно, притащился, услышав по рации про ночное преступление.

Убийство-то было среднестатистическое, а вот объясниться со свидетелями никто из участка не мог. Китайский в школе обычно не учат. Хорошо, если учат испанский. Ну, или французский на худой конец. Не китайский.

— Диего, сколько раз… — устало сказала Юдора. Ей жизненно был необходим кофе.

— Да подожди ты, Пэтч, кто-нибудь из ваших говорит по-китайски?

Юдора не хотела признаваться, но выбора особого не было.

— Нет.

— А я — говорю.

У неё не было времени, сил и желания разбираться с очередным маниакальным приступом Диего.

— Слушай, хватит врать.

Диего сжал зубы и ткнул в Юдору указательным пальцем.

— Если помнишь, мой отец — чокнутый миллионер. Он хотел, чтобы его дети получили всестороннее образование. Мы все учили по четыре языка.

— Обалдеть. — Такого она не ожидала. — Ну ладно, иди к свидетелям, только переводи слово в слово.

— Слушаюсь, детектив.

3.

— Ваша последняя роль наделала много шума.

Эллисон хотелось тяжело вздохнуть и потереть виски, но нельзя — её снимали. Иногда необходимость постоянно быть красивой раздражала, но она сама выбрала этот путь, сама его себе нашептала.

— Не совсем понимаю этой тенденции. Да, в фильме показана не обычная, как это сейчас принято говорить, «ванильная» любовь, но и такие чувства иногда вспыхивают между людьми.

— А как же «в правильную любовь нельзя привносить неистовство»?

Тут уж Эллисон тяжело вздохнула. Сколько раз в интервью её пытались поймать на необразованности, даже смешно. Неужели сложно прогуглить, как у неё детство прошло?

— Не ожидала, что в интервью про голливудский фильм кто-то процитирует «Государство» Платона, но я даже рада.

— Вы читали Платона?

— А вы считаете, что актриса ничего сложнее «Пятидесяти оттенков серого» не может читать?

Интервьюер смутился.

— Нет, что вы.

— Я думаю, что Платон говорил именно о правильной любви. Мы же показываем любовь неправильную. А это — тема для искусства со времен античности.

Спасибо папочке за то, что отбривать таких умников было легче лёгкого.

4.

Весь отряд ушёл танцевать с вьетнамочками. Остались они вдвоем. Вдали от чужих глаз они могли обняться, нацеловаться вдоволь, вылюбить друг друга без стеснения.

После первого раза Клауса разморило и потянуло на истории.

— Познакомился я, значит, с одним парнем. Он мне всё впаривал про свои бабки, якобы их жопой жуй. Ну, я спрашиваю — на что тратишь? И он давай мне про картины втирать. Я тогда спрашиваю — кого покупаешь? И он мне говорит — Мане. Я тогда спрашиваю — может, Моне? Это ж такая попса, только безграмотным богатеям и скупать. А он мне — нет, Мане. Я уж было подумал, что нормальный попался. Прихожу к нему домой — после пятого свидания, всё прилично — а там сраные кувшинки. Позер хренов.

Дэйв рассмеялся и прижал его крепче.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты разбираешься в живописи.

— О, это не я, это мой чокнутый папаша, который решил дать нам образование как в частном пансионе.

— Всё равно это жутко мило.

— Могу зачитать лекцию по византийской иконописи, ты охренеешь, насколько это мило.

Дэйв поцеловал его глубоко, жарко. Видимо, византийская иконопись его не слишком интересовала.

5.

Его отправили в грёбаный тысяча шестьсот третий. Мало того, что в такую глушь, так ещё и не убивать, а не дать Галилею захлебнуться супом.

— Ну как дела? — спросил Пятый у великого ученого.

— А вы собственно кто?

— Кто я? — Пятый вздохнул. — Ну, допустим, поклонник ваших исследований.

Они сели за стол. Галилей пустился в пространные измышления об астрономии.

— Земля вертится вокруг Солнца. Да, да, я в курсе.

— Постойте, откуда вы знаете?

— Понимаете ли, мистер великий астроном, я знаю всё.

— Никто не может знать всё.

— Никто не может, а я — знаю.

Галилей посмотрел на него грустными глазами.

— Вас будет преследовать Инквизиция.

— А вот тут вы ошиблись, сэ-эр, Инквизиция будет преследовать вас, — сказал Пятый и выбил из рук Галилея тарелку с супом. — Упс, прошу прощения.

6.

Мечтой Бена было играть в рок-группе. И это, по вполне очевидным причинам, было невозможно. Об этой мечте не знал никто, кроме Клауса. Клаус же обещал, что будет самой пламенной фанаткой и обязательно будет кидать на сцену трусишки.

Иногда Бен сбегал и играл с ребятами на гитаре.

Чаще всего ребята не понимали, о чём он говорил, когда пытался объяснить, какого звука пытается добиться. Тогда он приносил пластинки и давал послушать.

— Это что, Бетховен или что-то вроде того? — спросил Джордж.

— Это Стравинский.

— В первый раз слышу.

— А ты, Бенни, у нас меломан, оказывается, — издеваясь, сказал Пёс.

— У нас дома всегда звучала классика, — ответил Бен, смутившись.

— Я бы сдох, — сказал Джордж.

— И не говори, — согласился с ним Пёс, заливая в рот пиво из банки.

Бен расстроился. Наверное, прав был Клаус, когда говорил, что никто не поймёт того, насколько долбанутая у них жизнь.

Может, поэтому они ни с кем особо не общались. Никто лучше них не мог понять, каково это… Каково это быть приемным ребёнком сэра Реджинальда Харгривза.

7.  
Ваня хорошо помнила свою первую работу — официантка в закусочной на другом конце города. Чтобы ненароком не столкнуться с братьями или Эллисон.

Работа была тяжёлая, но ей нравилась. Ситуации бывали разные. Один мужик, например, уснул и стал лунатить — пытался протереть тряпочкой витрину, потому что его воспалённому мозгу показалось, что он устроился сюда работать уборщиком.

Сильнее всего ей нравились постоянные посетители: та милая женщина, которая писала книгу, влюблённая парочка, студенты-математики.

Один из последних — худющий парень с копной рыжих волос — сидел над своей тетрадкой весь вечер. Ваня подливала ему кофе и не смогла не заглянуть в нестройные ряды уравнений.

— П-прошу прощения, — сказала она. — Извините, что вмешиваюсь. Но вот тут у вас ошибка — должна быть не третья степень, а четвёртая.

Парень посмотрел на неё с глубоким сомнением во взгляде, взбивая рыжие кудри. Ваня подождала, пока он пересчитает.

— И правда! Да вы математический гений. Что вы делаете в этой дыре?

— У меня всего лишь разностороннее образование, — грустно сказала Ваня. — Это, увы, не даёт автоматически престижного места работы.

— Вы мне нереально помогли. Спасибо, даже не знаю, как вас отблагодарить.

— Купите эклер с лимонным кремом, нам за него бонусы начисляются, — сказала Ваня в шутку.

Парень просиял.

— Давайте два.

Она смутилась, не зная, куда себя деть. Вечно так — скажет что-то, а потом не знает, куда себя деть.

— Да что вы, я пошутила.

— Ни в коем случае, прекрасная повелительница математики, я беру два лимонных эклера.

Ваня не смогла сдержать улыбку. Хоть чем-то воспитание сэра Реджинальда помогло.


End file.
